FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a related art mobile terminal. FIG. 2 is a perspective projection illustrating an installation structure of a flexible printed circuit board of a hinge portion of the related art mobile terminal. FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating the flexible printed circuit board of the related art mobile terminal.
Referring to FIGS. 1–3, the related art mobile terminal 10 includes a plurality of selection buttons 11, a first body 13 installed with a first printed circuit board (PCB) 12 electrically connected to the selection buttons 11, and a second body 16 provided with a screen window 15 and rotatably installed at one side of the first body 13 so as to be openable or closable by a hinge portion 14.
Furthermore, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 17 is installed inside the hinge portion 14. The FPCB 17 electrically connects a second printed circuit board installed inside the second body 16 to the first PCB 12 installed inside the first body 13.
As shown in FIG. 3, regarding the FPCB 17, when a user opens or closes the second body 16, bending and extension occur at a bent region “II”, and torsion occurs at a torsion region “III” indicated by a torsion distance “d” and a torsion width “w”. Furthermore, breakage occurs at a region “IV” contacting with the hinge portion 14.
Additionally, when the second body 16 is opened to a 90 degree angle or greater, the stress of the FPCB 17 is zero. However, when the second body is closed, the stress of the FPCB 17 becomes excessive, thereby breaking or damaging the FPCB 17.
Thus, in the mobile terminal, when the user opens or closes the second body, torsion, bending, extension and breakage may occur at the FPCB, thereby breaking or damaging the FPCB.